


Exploration in the Pegasus Galaxy

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Carter loves a lot of things, but she's an explorer at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration in the Pegasus Galaxy

            Sam Carter loves it when The General Hammond makes the supply run to the Pegasus Galaxy.  Sam Carter loves seeing Atlantis, back where she belongs, and in care of the people who love her most.  Sam Carter loves seeing Atlantis, late at night, with John as her guide, showing her the new parts of the city.

            Late at night, it’s just the two of them, and they don’t have to worry about professionalism.  They can dart through the corridors, John can grab her by the hand and laugh and drag her to see the absolute best view in the city, for the hundredth time, and Sam can only hope there will be a hundred more.

            They can both pretend that they’re not older than they are, aged by unimaginable horrors.  Instead, they can giggle and kiss in corridors like teenagers, away from prying eyes.  He can press his mouth into her skin anywhere he wants to, and she can trail her fingers across his body in the same way, learning something new about him each and every time. 

            It’s cheesy and romantic, but part of her wants cheesy and romantic, but she loves it when they sit quietly together, watching the waves in the moonlight.  His hand slips into hers, or his head slips into her lap so she can run her fingers through his constantly messy hair. 

            There’s a room that plays what she assumes is Ancient music.  It’s terrible, honestly, and it’s almost painful, but she grabs him anyway and they dance together.  He’s better at dancing than she expected, and she would feel clumsy in comparison because it’s been ages since she’s danced, but she’s never been self-conscious around John.  He’s a person who can put people at ease, and she’s certainly not immune to that, especially since she knows the depth of his dedication.

            Sometimes they fall asleep together in the corridors, exhausted from a long night of catching up and exploration.  Sam loves waking up curled around him, the sun streaking across John’s face, and even if she’s kind of sore in the morning- she’s not as young as she used to be- she’s glad that at least they’re not wasting any of the time they have together.

            One time, he takes her out in a puddlejumper, far away from Atlantis, ostensibly to show her some ruins that he thinks may have ancient technology hidden in them.  It’s the flimsiest of excuses, but she doesn’t care.  He has food, and they have privacy, so they go skinny dipping in the ocean.  Sam marvels at the way his hair still manages to defy gravity, even when soaking wet, and she pretends she doesn’t see how he’s marveling at her.  They get into the biggest splash war in history, the kind that only two strategic masterminds with decades of combat experience between them can get into.

            When they’re tired and spent, they lay out on the beach to dry off, eyes closed, feeling the sun warm them to their bones.  She grasps for his hand, and holds it, and is glad the universe saw fit to bring them both here. 

            They get dressed, head back to Atlantis, and when people ask about the Ancient technology, they just shrug and pretend to be disappointed that there was no Ancient tech.  McKay squints at them and at their matching grins, but they just shrug under his questioning and go on with their day.

            The day in the sun doesn’t beat out their late night explorations, though.  Nothing can beat it, because they’re both explorers at heart.  It’s a beautiful city and he’s a beautiful person and the way he lights up when he’s telling her about their most recent discovery, the places he’s going to take her, warms her.  There’s nothing better in all the places she’s been than someone who loves something passionately.

Sam Carter loves it when The General Hammond makes the supply run to the Pegasus Galaxy.  Sam Carter loves seeing Atlantis, back where she belongs, and in care of the people who love her most.  Sam Carter loves John Sheppard and she knows the he loves her just as deeply.  Sam Carter knows that neither of them will say it, at least not for a while, but the words aren’t nearly as important as the way they get to come together in their brief little moments together.


End file.
